poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dazzlings' Good Turn
The Dazzlings' Good Turn is a movie created by Transformersprimefan. Summary The Dazzlings have their negative parts removed but they become the male versions of the Dazzlings, the Mesmerizers. Plot The Dazzlings ask to have their negative parts removed The Dazzlings, who no longer wish to be evil, go to Twilight's and ask her to remove their negative parts removed. Twilight performs a spell to make this happen, but it goes wrong and it creates male versions of the Dazzlings, the Mesmerizers. The boys say that they are here to contribute to continue what the Dazzlings started long ago and walk away. The Dazzlings apologizes to the boys, saying that this was their fault. The boys believe that they can be better at taking control of people than the girls are and leave the scene to do so. The Dazzlings realize what's really at stake and ask for Twilight and her friends, including Thomas to help them. Thomas is reluctant at first but agrees to help the Dazzlings. The Dazzlings thank them and try to sing a more original song from the other ones that they sang. The Mesmerizers make a deal with the Evil Mane 6 Later, the Mesmerizers meet up with the evil Mane 6. They request a deal but the mares are reluctant. Appledoom doesn't agree. But the mares agree in the end. They start formulating an evil plan. Thomas researches with the Maximals Thomas goes to look up the Mesmerizers with the Maximals on the Axalon. When he gets there, the Maximals greet him warmly. Thomas informs them of the situation. Optimus Primal wonders how they came to being. Thomas says Twilight used a spell to remove the Dazzlings' negative from them but accidentally created boy versions of them. The Mizmerizers' Battle of the Bands Sonata Dusk asks Twilight how much longer the spell will last. Then of the sudden, The Mizmerizers appear. They convince everyone the island of Sodor to have a Battle of the Bands and the Dazzlings soon find out what they are really up to. They decide to go to Optimus Prime for help. Thomas and the others must help the Dazzlings to stop them. Cheetor gets an idea and shares it with everyone else. They are going to enter the Battle of the Bands. So they head for the entering and sign themselves in. Then, the Dazzlings pretend to have brought our heroes in and are let through. During the first round, the Mesmerizers sing "Under Our Spell" and the Dazzling Rainbooms sing "Awesome as I wanna be". Both bands make it to the finals. There, the Mesmerizers chat to the Evil Mane 6 before the show begins. Dazzling Rainbooms vs. Mesmerizers Once on the stage, the Mesmerizers sing "Welcome to the Show". As they reach the chorus, their hair extends and they gain pony ears and siren wings. That's when the Dazzling Rainbooms counter attack. The Mesmerizers try once again to defeat them. However, the Dazzlings grab microphones and start singing "Got the music in our hearts". The Mesmerizers are soon defeated. The Evil Mane 6 emerge. And then, the six evil mares battle against their good counterparts. Soon enough, the evil mares are defeated. The Dazzlings share﻿ Trivia *This marks the first appearance of The Mezmerizers. *will work for the Mezmerizers. *The Maximals will be good guest stars in this film. * * Scenes *The Dazzlings ask to have they're negative parts removed *The Mesmerizers make a deal with the Evil Mane 6 *Thomas researches with the Maximals *The Mizmerizers' Battle of the Bands *Dazzling Rainbooms vs. Mesmerizers * * Soundtrack #Battle of the Bands #Under Our Spell #Awesome as I wanna be #Welcome to the Show #Got the music in our hearts #Let the Rainbow Remind You Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Musical Films